To decide
by hopper18
Summary: What if Yuan came to the Tower of Salvation a bit late. Seriously, why must he always be on time?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Kratos braced himself and meet his son's eyes. They were full of burning rage and hatred. He didn't look away. Four thousand years of experience helped him keep his face blank and one would think he'd grown used to feeling pain by now. And he thought he had…Yet, when he gazed upon the features of his seventeen years old son, the son he'd abandoned, the son he'd deceived and betrayed, the son who was now being held at the point of his own sword, he wanted to scream at the irony of it all. Why did it come to this? Why couldn't he just kneel down and pull Lloyd into a hug then tell him he was his father? When did everything become this complicated? Kratos knew, though, that he'd lost his right as a father since the moment he gave up on finding Lloyd all those years ago. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from despairing over the situation which he'd been expecting from the very beginning of this journey.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably. What could he possibly do now? Kill his son? His numbing brain refused to process those words, yet no other solutions turned up in his mind. He was frozen in place in what seemed to him like forever. In reality though, it were barely more than a few seconds until Yggdrasill's voice jolted him back to his sense:

"As I suspected, I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight again such an opponent"

Kratos turned to the owner of the voice and bowed deeply, feeling a chill running down his spine that made him shiver. Things had just taken a turn for the worst. What was about to happen was totally out of his control. Yggdrasill came in person. That didn't bode well. It never did. Beads of sweat started to slide down along the side of his face. He lifted his head and tried to decipher the expression of his lord, but all he could see was the madness that seemed to have been permanently etched onto Yggdrasill's face.

The leader of Cruxis raised his hand. With a crash, Lloyd was slammed into the pillar behind him with such a force that the stone cracked and fragments went flying. Kratos whirled around as his son fell down on his knees and dropped onto the ground, unconscious. His heart sank.

"Kratos," Yggdrasill addressed him with a hint of amusement in his voice "Do you have any objections?"

Kratos bit his lip. What kind of objections could he voice out now? Yggdrasill wasn't asking for his opinion, he was taunting him, waiting for the reaction that'd come from the father whose child he was going to kill. What could he do in his current position? He looked at the lifeless form on the floor that was his son.

Yggrasill was preparing for the finishing blow

His son…

A bright light was forming in the blond angel's hand.

Lloyd…

Kratos finally snapped. To hell with everything. He wouldn't watch his son die. Not like this. Not after all these years. He wouldn't let him go this time.

And he jumped forward, right in front of Yggdrasill, steeling himself for the oncoming spell. It hit him squarely on the chest, thus blasting him off his feet. Excruciating pain spread down his body, leaving him gasping for air. His eyes watered, his vision blurred.

But from what little he could see, a light was still hovering above him.

Another spell. Still aiming straight for Lloyd.

He quickly rolled over to his son, trying to ignore the pain that flared up as he did so, even though it was nearly blinding him. Pulling Lloyd closer to him, he shielded the boy with his own body. Two more spells hit him, on the back this time. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He couldn't hear what Yggdrasill was shouting, though it was something that sounded like "betray" and "pay for it". He didn't particularly care anyway. However, if thing kept going like this, he would end up dead soon, for it seemed that in his outrage, Yggdrasill had forgotten that Origin's seal was based on his life and decided to kill him as well. That didn't trouble him either; he'd stopped fearing death long ago. But Lloyd…

The spells kept on coming one after another.

Kratos eyed the teenager he was holding with regret. He wished they could have reunited under a different circumstance, suffering excluded. Were their fates to die here together? He hadn't never been there for his son, and now he was about to meet his end with him. If only…

A bright flash behind him plunged Kratos into the darkness completely.

* * *

**This story may or may not be updated, depending on the responses I get (as well as my exam schedule). English isn't my native language, so please excuse any grammar or setting error. I wish I had an editor for this kind of stuff. **

**This is based on the manga. The idea's probably overused, but I can't have enough of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank everyone who reviewed. I fixed that punctuation error that some of you mentioned. Writing and checking for errors are definitely not my strong point.**

* * *

…It hurt

It hurt like hell.

Lloyd let out a small groan as he regained consciousness. Pain flared up from every part of his body. He wondered if some of his bones were broken because he certainly felt like they were.

Ugh… His head… it was spinning, and when he tried to lift his hand to soothe the throbbing at his temple, he found out that he hadn't quite got all his feeling back just yet, so he opened his eyes instead and squinted at the surrounding. Black spot dotted his vision; blurry shapes he couldn't make out were hovering above him. Someone was shouting, but shouting what?

He shook his head to get thing back into focus, only succeeding in having another wave of dizziness washed over him. He closed his eyes again and tried to recall what'd happened. Colette missing… the tower… Remiel… Kratos… wings… Yggdrasill…

That's right… Colette and Kratos had gone ahead to the tower. Colette had known from the start that she was going to lose her heart, her life. She smiled throughout the journey knowing all that. And Kratos, he had been playing with them all along.

Lloyd's heart sank at the thought of the betrayal. Did Kratos find it so amusing to toy with them? He must have looked incredibly stupid to have been so eager and excited to accompany his friend to her doom. How many chosen had Kratos "protected" before them? Did the man have no emotion at all? He trusted Kratos like a teacher, a mentor. Yet, because of that heartless mercenary, Colette is…

The thought jolted Lloyd out of his trance. This was no time to be lying around. He had to find Colette and get out of here. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up using all the strength he could muster. However, he couldn't move an inch. Something big, something heavy was lying on top of him, making it hard to breath.

What the? He used his hands to push the extra weight off of him, but couldn't quite manage it with his still numb limbs. Lloyd blinked and glanced down at the dark shape on his chest. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it was a human. A few seconds longer to recognize the familiar red hair and the face of the person that was resting his head against his shoulder. A horrified feeling took over his sense, Lloyd quickly rolled over, leaving Kratos's body to drop down onto the ground with a thud.

He had hardly managed to do anything but looking around in bewilderment when a pair of strong arms hauled him to his feet and Lloyd as well as the body beside him were dragged away.

* * *

**This chapter was short and rather pointless, but I had to write it if I want to move onto the next part. This is when Yuan came and rescue the party (yes, he came).**

**I will continue this story, but I hope it won't get plainer since this seems to happen to all my other stories that have more than one chapter. I'm going to skip the part where Lloyd escape from the Renegade because I have little information on that.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry for any error. Just point them out and I'll do my best to correct them. **

* * *

Pat pat

…..

Pat pat

Hmmm?

Someone was slapping him lightly on the face. Mmm…It was so warm and comfortable just lying there; he didn't want to get up.

Pat pat

"Da..dd..y.."

Whoever was calling him decided to pinch him rather hard on the cheek, and he half opened his eyes to see who it was. He was met with a pair of large round brown eyes poring over him.

"Lloyd, stop pinching me"

Kratos propped himself up on his elbows. His three-year-old son who was kneeling on all fours right beside him gave a huge grin

"Daddy! Get up!"

"Right right, I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh, you're just like your mother"

He looked up at the sky, which had turned from blue to pink. The sun was setting and a gentle breeze was blowing around them, scattering leaves. Everything felt so tranquil, so peaceful. Sitting on the grass in the middle of a large clearing, listening to the sound of the wind can make you forget being in the middle of running for your life, even if only for a short moment. As Kratos sat Lloyd in his lap and ruffle his hair, he wished with his heart that those precious moments with his family could last forever. That who he held dear would never disappear. But as he traveled with them through cities and countries, even between one world to the next, the fear that they'd suddenly leave him alone grew steadily. He was afraid, afraid of what would come their way next. Thing was getting more dangerous by the day, and he wondered when it would become too much.

The last of the sun rays had disappeared behind the mountains. Time to go home. Lloyds wrapped his tiny arms around Kratos's neck and Kratos stood up, holding his son by the waist. Together they made their way back to where Anna was waiting. As soon as the little house came into view, Lloyd began to grow bored and started to wriggle in his hold so Kratos let his son slide down and run around him in circles instead. Chuckling, he walked toward their home. Anna was standing at the threshold, waving at them. Kratos was almost halfway there when he realized that Lloyd wasn't following him. Geez, hadn't that boy played enough for to day? He turned around, his hand extended.

"Come on Lloyd. Your mother's waiting"

No one was there.

"Lloyd?"

No answer. A sinking feeling in his stomach, Kratos scanned around frantically. No sight of him anywhere.

"LLOYD!"

Kratos was panicking right now. Where did his son wander off to? It couldn't have been that far, could it? He was just a few steps away! How could he let Lloyd out of his sight like that?

"LLOYD! LLOYD!"

He was shouting at the top of his lungs. Still no response. His eyes darted to the house. Maybe Lloyd sneaked ahead without him noticing. His heart stopped. The house as well as Anna was vanishing. It was as if they were melting into the air, becoming more and more transparent, until nothing but bare ground remained.

"No. NO!"

He sprinted toward the place where their house had just stood. What was going on? He had to do something, he had to save them!

Suddenly, a hand grasped his own, pulling him with such force that Kratos was dragged back. Sheathing his sword, he spun around to face the stranger, ready to fight for his life. He was completely taken aback when he found brown orbs staring back at him. Their owner, however, was a teenager with spiky hair and wearing crimson red clothes. His seventeen-year-old son.

"Don't go there" the boy said with an almost commanding voice

It finally hit him. Really hard. Memories started to flood his mind. He staggered. This place… He came here years ago. Everything was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here. Neither was Lloyd. They were in the tower and…

Wait. Did this mean he was death? And this was where people called the afterlife? No, if it was, then Lloyd couldn't be here. Or did he die as well?

"Do you really want to leave like this?"

Leave? To where? Lloyd didn't make any sense.

"Where is this place?" Kratos asked

Lloyd didn't answer. He looked at Kratos sadly then inquired

"Do you want to abandon me again?"

"I…I would never…" Kratos spluttered. He reached over but Lloyd backed away. Then the scene around them changed. Grass was replaced by sand, the dim light of the afternoon by the cool darkness of the night. He glanced around in confusion. Someone else was there. He stared as he saw himself standing with Lloyd on his shoulder, who was pointing excitedly at the twinkling stars above them.

"What…?"

The teenage version of his son replied

"Consider this all inside your head"

Inside his head? Then…

"You aren't real"

"No, I'm not. None of this is. But that doesn't matter right now. Just answer the questions"

"I won't abandon my son. Not again" Kratos said immediately.

"Then come back"

"Back? From where?"

"You're dying"

Kratos supposed he should have seen that coming. It made sense now. He must be hovering somewhere between life and death. All this was what his mind decided to show him. He had unconsciously wanted to let go, to be free of all the guilt and burdens that were crushing him. However, a part of him (the more logical part, he supposed) had stopped him. And it had taken on Lloyd's form to be more convincing.

The scenery was now shifting at such a speed that everything was little more than a blur of color and images: Luin, Palmacosta, Flanoir… Kratos only managed to catch a glimpse of them. But he knew where they were heading to and felt himself tremble with dread.

"Stop," he muttered through clenched teeth "Stop this."

And sure enough, he found himself standing in the dark forest near Aselia, the place where it all ended, and at the same time where another journey started. He keep his eyes tightly shut, but he couldn't block out the sound of metal clashing, the scream and finally, tearing his heart apart, was Anna's pleading for him to kill her.

"Please, make it stop!"

Tear which he hadn't shed since Anna's death was streaming down his face. He wanted to scream, to run, whatever it'd take to get out of here.

"Look" Lloyd said "Did you not kill her with your own hand? Did you not leave your son without even looking properly, being afraid of what you'd found?"

"I…I…" Kratos choked.

"And now you want to put all your responsibilities on his shoulder and run away, leaving him to struggle alone?"

"He's not alone" Kratos managed to voice those words out. That was right. Lloyd already had a father. And he still had his friend

"But he needs you. You still have thing to do." Lloy smiled, holding out a hand as he himself started to disappear "Stay. You owe him that much."

Kratos stood there as everything around him faded into the darkness. He'd come back and see the aftermath even if only to find his son's body. Because, yes, he owed him that much.

* * *

**Was this good or bad? ****Everytime I write something, I think "How to make this longer?". I've never quite figure it out, so my stories often end up with a serious lack of detail.  
**

**I've just seen the last episode of TOS Animation. It differs so much from the game, I can't say that I like it. But the scene where Kratos hugs Lloyd is so sweet!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank everyone who reviewed! ****Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

A group of travelers was racing through the wood. Leading was a women moving at such an incredible speed that she could hardly be seen, but stopping occasionally to wait for the two half elves, a blond girl, a teenage swordsman and an unconscious mercenary who were trailing behind.

Lloyd stared ahead, trying to keep pace with the female ninja, which was proving to be quite a difficult feat as his legs were already sore from all the running, he could hardly catch his breath and moreover, it really hard to keep balance while carrying someone else. One of Kratos's arms was flung over his shoulder, the other over Raine's and the two of them dragged the man along while hoping they weren't going to fall over. Genis was holding an unresponsive Colette's hand and pulling her forward. They had been running for hours on end now and they seemed to have lost any pursuer. He hadn't quite grasped what happened yet. A group called the Renegade bailed them out of the Tower, only to attempt to capture them yet again. Lloyd didn't have enough time to process everything their leader Yuan had said since there were too much yelling, exploding and currently, running. He only registered the bit about the two worlds and that he needed to take Colette there. Their only lead was Sheena, who was currently guiding them to her Rheaird, the only means of travel they had at the moment.

"HERE!" Sheena's voice came floating back, causing them to skid to a halt. They were a few feet away from a small clearing, in which the ninja was sweeping branches of tree off a winged vehicle which she had hidden. The transportation looked in good condition, though it would be able to carry no more than two people.

"Is... th..at.. it?" Raine gasped out. Apparently running was not her thing.

"Yeah," said Sheena, who was checking the engine "it'll fly just fine alright, though we'll have to divide up. It won't hold all of us at one."

"Are we going right now?" Genis asked. He and Colette only just managed to catch up.

"Wait! What about him?" Lloyd inquired, and all but Colette turned their attention to Kratos who was being lowered onto the ground. The man looked very pale, his body occasionally went rigid with pain and so far had shown no sign of consciousness. Raine sat down next to him and started to take his pulse.

"If left like this, he won't last long." Raine informed the group and Lloyd's heart sank. Raine looked directly at him "What are you going to do now, Lloyd?"

Lloyd glanced at Colette. Her blank eyes were staring at the distance and her face was expressionless. It really hurt him to see her like that; he wanted to find a way to help her as soon as possible. But…. Lloyd turned his gaze back to the mercenary. Kratos… Kratos was going to die. And that was just wrong.

"Raine, please treat Kratos. We'll stop here for the moment and figure out what to do later."

"Are you sure?" Sheena asked "He led you all into a trap"

"I can't leave somebody to die." Lloyd said determinedly

"Well, as you wish."

* * *

Night had come down. Sheena and Genis had already gone to sleep, leaving Colette, who couldn't sleep anyway, to sit along with Raine who was watching over Kratos and Lloyd who was pacing beside them.

"Lloyd, stop that. You are being extremely irritating." Raine finally had it with Lloyd's walking back and forth "Just sit down and stay still."

Lloyd obeyed her, though he still had a strong urge to start hitting something. He watched as the half elf dissolved an apple gel in a glass of water and poured it down Kratos's throat. Well, a miracle gel would probably be better, but they were running short on supply. A question he was trying to suppress burst out of him.

"Did he really save me?"

Raine sighed "Didn't you hear Yuan said loud and clear enough?"

Lloyd had indeed caught every word the blue-haired man had said:_ "So, he decided to save you after all"_. But he still had trouble believing it and he need confirmation from a friend.

"Well, did he?"

"Yes," Raine was starting to grind some kind of herbs "He shielded you and took all of Yggdrasill's spells. He didn't let go even after he had already passed out."

"But why?"

"You know I don't have the answer to that. Only Kratos does, and he isn't exactly in the condition to answer anything. I'm surprised he even managed to survive until now. A normal human wouldn't have been able to pull through that, though I suppose an angel has more endurance."

Lloyd bit his lips. Nothing added up anymore. Kratos betrayed them, why would he risk his life to save him?

"Raine…Do you think he might have had some emotion towards us during his time with us, you know, that made him change his mind?"

Raine let out a bitter laugh "Judging by how he nonchalantly took Colette to the Tower, I don't think so. He said he had been watching over the world for a long time, who know how many Chosen groups he had traveled with? We couldn't have been any exception. Only…" Raine paused

"What?" Lloyd asked

"He seemed strangely fond of you".

"Huh?" Lloyd was puzzled by the statement "But he always acts cold towards me"

"You haven't noticed, have you? Although he was hired to protect the Chosen, he keeps you, not Colette, in close check during battles. You are the one he cast healing spells on most often. Moreover, back there when he was fighting you, I saw him hesitated. He didn't want you to get hurt."

Lloyd was at a loss. He couldn't understand. Things were just getting more and more complex by the moment.

"L..l..oy..d.." came a weak and muffled but definitely Kratos's voice.

The sound startled them both, Lloyd nearly jumped out of his skin. They quickly scanned Kratos for any change and were shocked by the sight of glittering tear trailing down the man cheek. Kratos wasn't awake, but he was crying. More importantly, he had called Lloyd's name. Lloyd stared at the mercenary's face and saw something that resembled terrible anguish there.

God, he really needed some answers.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this but nevermind. Any suggestion is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank everyone who reviewed! I'm really happy!**

* * *

The second time Kratos was aroused from his sleep; it was into the realm of the living. A stabbing pain in his chest forced him to gasp for air for a few second before he could gather his thought and calm his breath down. Still feeling a bit disoriented, he opened his eyes for a fraction and immediately felt them watered, being stung by the light. His vision was a blur of colors and silhouettes, nothing that he could make out. He narrowed his eyes to adjust and slowly, the scene came into focus. He was lying in the wood, it seemed, for he was looking up at the branches of a particularly large tree. There was a rustle sound right next to him and Kratos turned his head to the direction, careful not to make any sound. He caught sight of a silver-haired woman with her back to him, fumbling with something in her bag. Raine, he thought. Her brother was still fast asleep several steps away from the Chosen whose blue eyes were staring at empty space. Kratos scanned frantically around. If they are here then there must be…

Sure enough, Kratos heard footsteps approaching and caught himself just in time not to utter a cry of relief when their owner came into view. Lloyd. He had a few cuts and bruises from his meeting with the wall earlier but otherwise, he looked as energetic as ever. Despite his own situation, Kratos was thankful to whatever fortune that allowed him to see his son, still alive and well. He had honestly been expecting the worst for a few moments there. He was happy. But as he gazed at his son, the feeling turned abruptly to dread. Kratos looked away. How could he possibly face Lloyd now? As a traitorous angel? The idea didn't seem very appealing. He knew he had hurt Lloyd a lot, physically and mentally. The guilt was eating him inside, and the more he tried to lead his thought away from the memories, the more torturously clear they became. He was a total failure as a father, he knew that. His own indecision had created a mess he couldn't get out of no matter how much he struggled.

Broken from his strain of thought by the noise by the sound of Raine and Lloyd talking, Kratos instinctively tried to push himself up but his arms gave out, thus an inevitable collision with the ground. He quickly pressed his lips together but it wasn't enough to prevent a small cry from escaping as pain shoot through his body. And that was all it took for the two people to turn their head towards him.

"Look! He's awake!" Raine stood up and rushed over, checking his injuries. However, when she met his eyes, Kratos could detect fear in hers and felt her hand flinching whenever he made the slightest movement. Lloyd remained where he was, his gaze on Kratos, his face unreadable, but Kratos can tell clearly that he was unsure of what to do. So when Raine drew back, they were just staring at each other and the silence went on for so long that Kratos wondered if he could just fall back to sleep just to delay this uncomfortable conversation a bit longer. But Lloyd finally made a move.

"Why?"

Why what? Kratos was honestly puzzled. Why did he betray them? Why did he follow Yggdrasill? He said nothing until Lloyd made himself clearer.

"Why did you save me?"

Kratos was startled. He hadn't expected that question. Those others he could answer easily, even with the truth. But this… How could he admit to Lloyd that it was his paternal instinct? He forgot to give this matter any thought and was unable to come up with any response. Irritated by his silence, Lloyd blurted out.

"Damn it! Say something! Why did you go and do that? Raine said you liked me more than the others, is it true? Why did you save me?"

There was a hint of desperation in Lloyd's voice and Kratos wondered if he should answer honestly. But a part of his mind (again, the rational one) stopped him from doing so. He can't stay here. There was work to do if he wanted to ensure his son's survival. Besides, the Origin's seal still hung over his head like a death sentence. If he revealed himself here, he might lose his resolution to leave. He looked at Lloyd's eyes and any further thought about the truth was totally gone. He saw suspicion and doubt in them and furthermore, he saw fear. Lloyd already suspected, Kratos knew, but what hurt the most was the fact that Lloyd was scared, scared that he might be right. Kratos could saw his son's downright denial before he even spoke anything. So, he had to tell another lie.

"I was…" Kratos swallowed "I was acquainted with your parents". It was a clumsy lie, but for a person who didn't want to believe in the truth in the first place, it was sufficient.

"REALLY?" Lloyd's face immediately brightened up and his voice was alight with interest. Any sign of tension promptly vanished from his feature, though on Kratos's part, it seemed to itensified, crushing him. Kratos directed his eyes anywhere but his son while cooking up a story.

"I met them during my travel. We were quite close friends and we journeyed together for a little while. You were very small back then so you probably don't remember, but they used to ask me to take care of you". Inventing stories on the spot was Yuan's specialty, and it seemed that Kratos did pick up some of his ability. Right now Kratos didn't know whether to thank or to curse the fellow angel for it.

"No! I remember!" Lloyd said excitedly "You always carried me on your shoulder, didn't you? I had vague memories, but I couldn't make out it was you!"

"I…I see…" So he did remember after all, even though the bit about him being his father was forgotten "After that, we went separate ways, and I hadn't heard anything from your parents since. But then I encountered you at Iselia. I recognized your name and I also saw your mother's grave" It was true, though a bit twisted.

"I can't believe it! You knew my parents all along! Can you tell me about them?"

Lloyd felt relieved, but for Kratos, a heavy feeling was settling in. He had deceived his son yet again. Deep in his own thought, he didn't notice that next to him, the half-elf was giving him a questioning look.

* * *

**Is this good? It sounded better when I was picturing it in my head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate every single review.**

* * *

Kratos wondered, as he stared at the ceiling of the room he was currently occupying, just how much longer he could keep this up.

The group had decided to head back to the city, seeing how they needed to buy more items and new equipment for the trip. Since they had no idea what might lie in store, they need to be as thoroughly prepared as possible. Beside, Lloyd had insisted that they reside in this inn to allow Kratos some rest. Ever since Kratos's "confession", Lloyd's attitude towards him had changed completely. He was still bitter about the betrayal, that much Kratos was sure of, but Lloyd had also become more caring to him. The boy seemed confused as to how to treat the older man. He had to carry Kratos all the way back to town since even though the angel was conscious, he could hardly stand on his own, and during the whole trip, they fell into a rather awkward silence, neither of them saying anything, but Lloyd kept throwing worried glances at Kratos whenever he winced at a bout of pain that shot through his body then quickly turned away when the latter looked back. Seeing Lloyd's face only made Kratos feel guiltier by the minute, he wanted nothing more than to run away from here, but even that wasn't an option anymore consider it would be one or two more days before he could even walk. There was an aching in his chest that had nothing to do with his injury and everything to do with the boy who was supporting him, making it hard to breathe. He didn't even want to think how his son would react once he found out the truth. Hopefully it would never come down to that. He didn't want to put his son through that pain. Lloyd deserved a happy life, one he knew he wouldn't be able to give. The least he could do was to keep the suffering to himself. But maybe, it was just him being selfish. He didn't want to hear his son's rejection, so may be he was just making up excuses. He was lying to himself just as he was lying to Lloyd. Maybe that was the real reason he was still hiding the truth after all this times.

At the moment, Kratos was lying in the room alone, pondering what he was going to do from here. He will leave once he recovered enough to slip away without the others catching up. Dealing with Yggdrasill's wrath will be difficult, he saw no way he could come out of this unscathed. Well, he would worry about that later. Right now he had more pressing matters at hand.

The door creak open, dragging Kratos back to earth. Raine entered the room quietly, bringing with her a medicine kit. They had resided at this inn for almost two days; his only visitors were the half-elf professor, mainly for injury check, and Lloyd. Once he got over the initial shock, he became really enthusiastic to find out more about his parents. He kept asking Kratos what kind of people his mother and father were, what kind of life they lived. And Kratos told him. He described Anna precisely the way he remembered her: kind and caring, a little overbearing at times, but she was the best wife and mother one could possibly hope for. He spoke of their home, small but always cozy. He recounted every memory that he had remembered so fondly of those happy days that he knew would never come back. He told Lloyd all of them, but in those stories, he became someone on the sideline, rather than a member of that little family. He also left out the part that he was meant to fill in, the part about Lloyd's father. How was he supposed to talk about himself? He couldn't get rid of that shameful feeling whenever Lloyd brought up the word "father". So for now his son would just had to be contented with his explanation about the lack of information: "He was really quiet and distant, I didn't get to know him very well". It wasn't like this wasn't true; it was the impression that Kratos made with everyone he met. Lloyd seemed disappointed, but Kratos would certainly not tell him any thing more regarding the matter.

Raine set the medicine kit down the table next to his bed, and Kratos eyed her warily. It hadn't escaped him that whenever she thought he wasn't looking, she kept stealing glances at him. Well, the other members of the group also did, but there was just something in her eyes that made him feel uneasy. He wished she would just stop. So when he caught her gaze before it was redirected back to the table at lightning speed, he decided to speak up.

"I fail to see what's so interesting about my face." At his words, Raine visibly flinched, but other than that gave no sign that she had heard him. So Kratos elaborated.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Raine sighed, and she finally gave up fumbling with the herb to turn around and face him.

"I'm surprised that Lloyd bought it"

"What?" Kratos asked, though deep down he already knew what she was talking about.

"Your story." Raine stated matter-of-fact-ly "Although I suppose that Lloyd is too naïve for his own good"

"What are you talking about?" Kratos was gripping the blanket rather hard. He already saw where this was going.

"Don't take me for fool, Kratos. I notice thing. I've seen your rather abnormal affection towards Lloyd during our journey and…"

"I've already told you that were because I knew his parents." Kratos cut her off. His voice was calm, but he was panicking on the inside.

"Don't you think you've told enough lie? From what you said, your "relationship" couldn't have been long enough to be so overly attached like that"

"We were good friend." Kratos protested desperately. At this point, Raine seemed fed up with the conversation.

"You know what? When you were unconscious, you said certain things" Dread filled Kratos whole being. Just what did he say? "Of course, Lloyd wasn't aware, but it was enough for me to put it all together. Did you know that you two are almost identical?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kratos gritted his teeth. The look on his face confirmed Rain's suspicion. She rounded on him, her hands on her hip.

"What I'm trying to say is that you, Kratos Aurion, is Lloyd's real father"

If Kratos had any idea to reject her claim, he didn't get the chance. At that moment, a large crash was heard outside the door, echoing in the corridor.

"WHO'S THERE?" Raine shouted. She rushed to the door and hastily opened it. The source of the noise was lying at her feet: A food tray with its content jumbled on the floor, the dishes shattered. She whipped her head to the left just in time to catch a glimpse of the red clothes that had just disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Is this story going a little too fast? Should I have squeezed something in between this and the last chapter? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not so good at writing emotional stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sincere thank to everyone who read and reviewed.**

* * *

In the town, everyone was having a quiet and normal day, save for one teenage boy who was wandering on the street. Lloyd's mind was totally numb. He'd been feeling like he was lost in a weird dream since he rushed out of that inn. His eyes stared straight ahead, but no image registered in them. Where was he going, he didn't know. He just had to keep walking. Just walk so that hundreds of thought and questions would stop popping up in his head, so that they would leave him alone. He tried to focus on counting his steps, but soon found out that it wouldn't work.

One, two, one, two…

_"Did you know that you two are almost identical?"_

One, two, one…

_"…is Lloyd's real father"_

"ARGHH!" Lloyd screamed in frustration, being unable to get rid of the conversation he'd just heard out of his head. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, really, he was just going to bring Kratos some food when suddenly, his world turned upside down. Was the whole thing some sick joke that the two of them decided to pull on him? Cause if it was, it certainly wasn't funny. Anger welled up inside him, so much that Lloyd felt like he could explode at any moment. He unsheathed his two swords and began to vent that overwhelming emotion out on a tree, hitting it with all his might, making large gashes on the trunk, much to the alarm of passers-by. He kept on until one of his swords bounced off his hand from the impact of a particularly strong hit. Lloyd stood there panting, looking at the damage he inflicted when, unbiddenly, tears prickled his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He wiped them off furiously, but the flow wouldn't stop. He pressed his back against the tree and slide down to a sitting position, his head between his knees. His anger quickly retreated, leaving in its place a feeling of emptiness. What was he supposed to believe now? What were lies and what was the truth? Lloyd couldn't tell anymore. Why did everyone saw it fit to deceive him all the time? Was it because he was so gullible and stupid? Were they making fun of him? He'd really looked up to Kratos as his mentor, trying his best to be recognized. He didn't even doubt for a moment Kratos's words about him being his parents' friend. He really trusted that man. So why, now when he thought he'd everything straightened out, that he had finally get to know the truth, that this had to happen? He wondered if it would have been easier to accept if, in that clearing back then, Kratos had admitted to be his father. Maybe then he would be able to acknowledge that fact. But now… even after all those time, that man had simply refused to reveal the truth, and Lloyd was certain that, had this not happened, Kratos would no doubt went on lying blatantly to him. Was the angel that repulsed by the idea of being his father that he would go to such lengths to keep it from him? Did he even care? Lloyd wondered if all those years ago, Kratos had abandoned him on purpose. Otherwise, how difficult was it to find a three-year-old when he was so close to the place where Dirk found his mother? Those thoughts sent an aching pain to his chest.

Wiping his face again with his now soaked sleeve, Lloyd suppressed a choked sob and looked up. People were talking casually, totally unaware of his plight. He felt slightly agitated, wishing that everything would just stand still and leave him in peace. So many things happened in such a short time, he couldn't keep up anymore. This time yesterday he was so happy, thinking he had finally found a link to his past family. Now he was sitting here, crying because of the extreme frustration and confusion swirling inside him.

No, he couldn't just stay here. Lloyd dried the lasts of his tears and straightened up. He needed to talk to Kratos. And this time, he wanted the truth.

* * *

Currently, Kratos, much like Lloyd, was also in a daze. The moment he'd heard Raine shouted Lloyd's name, he felt like his heart'd stopped. The truth was out now. There was no way out of it this time. He knew he'd hurt his son deeply yet again. The guilt was cutting him to the core. He had wanted to avoid this so much, but in the end, he couldn't stop it from happening. He knew that blaming Raine was unfair, since it was his fault in the first place, but Kratos couldn't help but feel a certain degree of animosity towards her. Why did she have to go and say that out loud? Wasn't it better to leave thing the way they were? In any case, it pointless to think about such thing since the damage was already done. There was nothing he could do anymore. But still, he couldn't find it in him to face Lloyd, to see the hatred in his eyes not directed to Kratos-the mercenary but to Kratos-Lloyd's father. That was something Kratos could not bear. Driven by an urge to get away from the place, Kratos got off from the bed, only for his knees to buckle beneath him. Gasping for breath, he leaned against the wall for support and slowly made his way towards the door. His body refused to cooperate and the pain was almost suffocating, but it wasn't enough to keep out the fear Kratos was feeling about how his son would react. So he pushed himself forward.

"Are you running away again?" An annoying voice in his head asked. So yes, maybe he was running away again. That was something he was rather good at. Just as he had run way from his responsibility with Mithos, or from Anna's death and shut himself off from the world.

Kratos finally reached the inn exit. Having gotten out of the building, he forced his legs to move, but could only walk a short distance before they gave out and he fell onto the ground. He pushed himself up with his arms and managed to get up on his feet, swaying slightly. He couldn't take another step on foot, so he just closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. His wings started to appear, their usual brilliant glow was dim and flickering. Kratos was going to see if they could lift him off the ground, but before he could do anything further…

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind him. Kratos was startled, his wings vanished instantly. He knew that voice all too well. Clenching his hands to stop them from shaking, Kratos slowly turned around.

"Lloyd"

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry if something went overboard or vice versa cause I don't have much experience writing emotional scene. This chapter is unedited (so were the others) so please forgive any errors.**

**Oh, and I finally figured out how to play TOS on my computer. I'm so happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Kratos held his breath as he gazed into Lloyd's brown eyes once more, steeling himself for whatever it was going to be thrown at him. Despite the desperate feeling he was experiencing, his face remained blank. He had suppressed his emotion for so long that he doubted he would even remember how to express them anymore if he wanted to. And as much as he wanted to cry right now, he no longer had any tears left. He could only stand there, still as a statue, waiting for his son to make the question. His lack of reaction seemed to enrage Lloyd even further. Lloyd tried to speak, but he felt a lump in his throat that prevented him from making any noise. He lowered his head, breaking their eye contact in the process. His hands felt cold, but his face was burning hot. Even though he had so many things to ask, even though he was here to demand explanations, feeling Kratos's stare on him froze him on the spot. He closed his eyes and immediately, the memories from the beginning of the journey till now came flooding back: Kratos standing in front of him, telling him to get out of the way; Kratos, killing Kvar; Kratos giving him sword lessons… But the one most vivid, the image that seemed to have been burned into his mind was Kratos pointing his sword at him at the tower. And all the things Kratos had said… At the thought, Lloyd's whole body trembled. Without looking up, Lloyd uttered

"You lied"

Kratos neither denied nor confirmed the words. Then Lloyd finally snapped

"You lied to me again, didn't you? You are my FATHER, aren't you?" he shouted

Kratos flinched at Lloyd outburst. What could he say now? With a defeated voice, he admitted

"Yes"

"Then WHY, WHY didn't you TELL me?"

When he was met with only silence, Lloyd's frustration grew and grew. He proceeded forward and gave Kratos a hard push. A shove like that normally wouldn't have even faze the angel, but as it was taking all of his energy just to stand straight, the force sent Kratos tumbling towards the ground. He made no attempt no get up. From his position, he got a full view of Lloyd's face, which the boy was attempting to hide. His cheeks were glistening with tears and his expression was that of hurt and anger. It pained Kratos, especially since he was the cause of those feelings. He wanted to speak up, to offer his son some comfort, but he himself was at a loss for words, choked up by his own emotion. He couldn't bear it anymore, he simply turned away. Then, Lloyd's next sentence startled Kratos

"Was…was it because you hated me?"

The question genuinely shocked Kratos, because hating Lloyd was something he never had, and never would consider. Was Lloyd thinking like this all this time, that his father hated him? However, looking back on their little time together, Kratos realized bitterly that Lloyd had every reason to believe so. But he really loved his son, he always did.

"No, Lloyd. Don't ever think that." Kratos said quietly

"Then," Lloyd finally looked him in the face "answer me this. Why did you leave me in Iselia?"

Kratos stumbled on the question. Images of that fateful night flashed before his eyes. He could still see it clearly, Anna's body, and lying right next to her, a single red shoe.

"You fell down the cliff with Anna. I only found your mother and one of your shoes."

Lloyd clearly wasn't satisfied by the response

"So why didn't you look for me? Dirk's house was just nearby! If you had just gone to the village, then…" He trailed off.

Kratos had asked himself the same thing ever since he found out Lloyd was alive. It always filled him with guilt and regret, even more so because he also knew the exact answer

"I was a coward, Lloyd. It's true, if I had looked a little harder, I would certainly have found you. But I was afraid. Seeing all the blood there, I was sure you were killed by monsters. I was afraid of what I would find."

"I waited for you, you know?" Lloyd whispered "Dirk said he only saw mother and me, so I've always hoped you would come for me one day. I came to see every visitor who came to the village, wishing it would be you. And you…you were traveling with us all along! Do you have any idea how I feel? "

"I…you don't need me, Lloyd"

"Stop making assumption about me!" Lloyd shouted "You never asked for my opinion, did you? How would you know what I want or what I need?"

Kratos was taken aback

"I killed your mother."

"I already said I don't blame my father- I don't blame you for it. You had no choice, right? It's not your fault."

Kratos averted Lloyd's eyes

"I betrayed you"

Lloyd paused for a moment. The betrayal still stung. But still…

"You saved me, right? I don't know why you did what you did, but you protected me. But…but why didn't you admit to being my father?" Lloyd inquired "Was it because you didn't want me?"

Lloyd's voice was quiet and uncertain. They both fell into silence, and for a moment, Lloyd thought he would get a "yes". Instead, Kratos slowly stood up and pulled his son's smaller frame into a tight hug.

"No, Lloyd. I'm proud of you as my son. I didn't tell you because I couldn't face you. I abandoned you, Lloyd. I'm not worthy of being your father."

Lloyd was crying freely now. He whispered

"You will stay with me from now on, right?"

Kratos hesitated. Sooner or later, he would have to leave. But, for now, he could be here a little while longer, for his son and himself as well. Everything would surely work out in the end

"Of course"

* * *

**Glad I finished this chapter. I've been putting it off, cause I don't exactly know what to write. Sorry if something is not right.**

**This story's ending soon. I would've liked to write until Origin seal, but I can't think of anything interesting to put in between.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank everyone who read this story.**

* * *

"He is your FATHER?"

Lloyd grinned widely at the sight of Genis's shocked face. He had just finished telling everyone the detail of what just happened. Raine, who of course had known what it was all about, only stood next to them and observed her brother's expression with an amused look. Sheena, who on the other hand hardly knew what the big deal was due to the fact that she only joined the group recently, listened to their conversation with mild interest. Colette, naturally, had no reaction at all. The half-elf boy, however, was a different story. He was gazing at his best friend and the mercenary as if they had grown extra heads with his mouth hanging open. It was quite a comical reaction.

"Yup!" Lloyd tugged at his father's arm happily, pulling him closer. It was a really strange feeling to have his father standing right there, next to him. When the initial frustration had passed, he felt like he could be jumping with joy. His real father! He had been subconsciously yearning for this moment for years. It wasn't that he didn't love Dirk, the dwarf would always be his dad, but knowing that his real father was still alive, that he still cared for him filled Lloyd with warmth, like a small fire was lit inside of him, it made him feel safe.

"But…but.." Genis was still stuttering "isn't that kinda, I don't know, impossible? I…I mean, how old is Kratos anyway? He is like, what, twenty eight? How could he be your dad?"

"Eh…" Lloyd hadn't thought of that. It was true that Kratos was too young. It was one of the reason that the possibility of him being his father had never actually crossed his mind before. He looked at the man in question expectantly, dreading for a moment that he was going to get a "Fooled you!". Kratos regarded Genis with a thoughtful look, pondering his answer.

"Angels differ from human in certain aspects, and I assure you, I'm more than old enough to be Lloyd's father". _Well, more like his ancestor, actually_.

"But how old are you exactly?" asked Lloyd curiously.

Kratos was debating on whether to answer that question or not, but then he caught a glimpse of Raine and immediately decided on the latter. There was a maniac glint in her eyes that only appeared during her Ruin Mode. It made Kratos instinctively inched away from the half-elf in alarm. Genis seemed to have caught the danger sign as well and tried to change the topic.

"Speaking of which…"

The words had hardly left the boy's mouth when he was instantly cut off by his sister, who seemed dead set on researching the Seraph. Ruin Mode fully kicked in, Raine bombarded Kratos with questions.

"So what is different about angels? Do they have special ability? Are they different from Colette's? Oh, this is so fascinating!..."she kept ranting on and on.

Lloyd couldn't help but laughed, feeling cheerful for the first time in days. Seeing everyone talking so casually made him momentarily forget about all the hardships they were facing. And somehow, although they still had a long journey ahead of him, Lloyd knew everything would be alright.

* * *

Lloyd was on watch tonight. It was very late, the fire had turned into glowing ember and the eerie silence of the forest was closing in around him. Lloyd sat there quietly, thinking about the dawn. Tomorrow, they were finally going to Tethe'alla. A new world. Colette would be back to her old self. He knew better than to expect an easy adventure, but it was good to be optimistic, right?

As Lloyd was lost in the strain of his thought, he didn't notice the soft sound of footsteps drawing closer. Therefore, he all but jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He whirled around, his hand reaching for his swords, only to come face to face with Kratos. Lloyd sighed in relief, relaxing his grip on the sword hilt.

"You startled me"

The man frowned slightly.

"You should pay more attention to your surrounding. If I were an enemy, you would be dead now."

Lloyd hung his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, dad"

Kratos's expression softened at the word "dad". It would take him some time to get used to hearing Lloyd calling him that.

"Just be careful in the future. You can go to sleep now. We only had a few more hours until morning"

He turned his back on the boy, feeling guilt threatening to consume him again. They had spent the last few days together, and those were some of the happiest days Kratos had had. But when the sun came up tomorrow morning, Lloyd would have to begin the journey to another world without him. He knew he would have to leave eventually, but it still stung. The fact that now Lloyd knew the truth made it all the harder. How would the boy feel when he woke up the next morning and find his father gone, he didn't want to know. But to ensure his son's survival, he had to do this.

"Uh… Dad?" Lloyd suddenly called out to him.

Kratos turned around. Lloyd was fidgeting nervously, his eyes fixed on his father with a hopeful look.

"Do…do you want to…uh…watch the stars together?"

Kratos was surprised by the request. Nonetheless, he smiled. Why not? After all, this was likely to be their last night together, not that his son knew that. They walked together, away from the camp, to a place nearby where the sky was less obscured by the trees. It was a clear night. The two of them sat down, father and son, their back against the other's as they both gazed up at the starry heaven.

"Dad?" Lloyd whispered

"Yes?"

"I remembered that we did this a lot when I was little. I'm just happy being able to do it again"

"I see. It does bring back memory"

"Yeah. I used to watch stars every night, just so I could remember your face, even if only a little. Do you like to see stars too?"

"No" came Kratos answer. It sounded completely honest, which made Lloyd wondered.

"Why not?" He asked quietly

Kratos tear his gaze away from the sky.

"It was just…too painful" He admitted "Ever since that day, I haven't looked at the stars once. Seeing them only made me think of you, and your mother. I remember our time together clearly, and I couldn't stand something that reminded me that you were gone".

"Oh…" unable to response, Lloyd fell into silence. Then…

"Are you happy now? I…I mean, being here with me?"

"More than I ever was" said Kratos.

They stayed where they were for quite a while. Kratos found himself again wishing for this moment to last longer. But, like all good times, it passed before you could blink. It was time to part.

"Lloyd…"

"Hmmm?" Lloyd's voice was muffled by a yawn.

"Don't die"

Kratos said those last words barely louder than a whisper so Lloyd wouldn't hear. It was unnecessary, though, seeing that the boy had fallen asleep. He turned slightly, allowing Lloyd to fall softly onto his lap. Stroking his son's hair affectionately, he watched the boy's sleeping face with a smile on his lips. Maybe, if by some miracle that he was still alive when this was all over, they could be a family again. And he would surely never leave his son's side.

* * *

That morning, everyone at the camp was woken up by a particularly loud and indignant shout.

"HE LEFT!"

They rushed out to see Lloyd wearing an expression of utmost fury, kicking and punching a tree trunk with all his might. He had gotten up early all excited about the trip, and he was about to go and wake everyone else when he realized that Kratos was nowhere to be seen. The man had left when they were all sleeping, leaving no trace at all.

Rained fixed on Lloyd with a stern look.

"Lloyd, calm down"

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?" Lloyd shouted "HE LEFT, AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US WHAT HE WAS DOING!"

"He probably has his reason" Raine said

Lloyd shook his head, and put it between his hands.

"But why didn't he tell me? Weren't we meant to be traveling together? Why now, of all times?"

"Huh? Lloyd! What are you wearing?" Genis asked, spotting something dangling on Lloyd's neck.

Lloyd reached up and his hand found a small, circular object. He took it off, realizing what it was. The locket that he had picked up so long ago was sitting on his palm. Kratos had said that it belonged to his wife. This was his mother's. He opened it with trembling hand. There was a picture inside, a picture of Kratos standing with his mother, who was holding him as a baby. And aside from that was a tiny piece of paper with a few hastily written words.

"I'm sorry. Stay safe. Just remember that I'll always love you".

Lloyd clutched the locket tightly with his hand, feeling the metal dug into his skin. His anger evaporated. Kratos had jobs to do, just as Lloyd had his. But surely, they would meet again. Lloyd whispered to the wind.

"You said you would stay with me, dad. I'll wait for you to keep that promise."

* * *

**Sorry that I made Kratos leave, but he had a seal to release, right? This was my original ending and I didn't want to change it.**

**So, this story is pretty much complete, but if you want, I will add an alternate version of the game's ending where Kratos stay. I won't be writing the Origin Seal, though, because as much as I like that scene, I'm very, very tempted to let Kratos die in it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you for reading.**

**Some people have asked me not to kill Kratos. What I said in the last chapter was that I wanted him dead at Origin's seal, a scene that I'm NOT going to write. I have no intention of kiiling him in this story.**

**And as for why I wanted him dead, it's my sadistic side that show itself once in a while. Just kidding. I just want something more epic. I mean, I got my hope up so high for an emotional father-son moment at that scene in the anime, and... Well, I'm sure who've watched it know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Kratos stood still, his eyes took in one last look at the surrounding. This would be the last time he was able to walk on this land.

The final battle was over with their victory. The two worlds had merged into one, putting an end to a long line of Chosen sacrifices and needless suffering from both sides. Mithos was gone, leaving in his place a feeling of emptiness in Kratos's heart. The regret of an unfulfilled promise with Martel about taking care of her brother, the grief of a teacher over the demise of his once beloved student, the one he had failed to guide to the right path, they all lingered and became a sad piece of emotion that Kratos couldn't put into words, a piece that he would keep for as long as he lived. For those who had already passed on, he could only do so much. They all needed to move forward, to decide what to do from now on. And he had made his decision, although it was one that he resented. Four thousands years of mistake couldn't be erased that easily. He needed to make up for it. He had to make thing right. But…the thing he regretted the most…

"What are you going to do now?"

Kratos didn't turn around at Lloyd's question.

"I'm going to Derris Kharlan."

Lloyd wasn't surprised by the answer, but his face fell all the same.

"Can't you stay?" he asked with a dejected voice, already knowing the answer.

"If a member of Cruxis stays here, it may have a negative effect on the half-elves. As one of the leaders, I have to take responsibility." Kratos's voice was determined, but he was torn up inside.

Lloyd kept his gaze on the ground.

"I will get rid of all the exspheres in this world."

Kratos nodded.

"And I will dispose of all Cruxis' exspheres into space."

Lloyd didn't answer. He had more or less expected this. But that didn't make it hurt any less. A dull ache was growing in his chest, blocking his throat, keeping him rooted to the spot.

Kratos began to take a few steps closer

"We all have things we had to do, Lloyd."

Lloyd clenched his fists tightly, trying to keep himself calm. But no matter what he did, he couldn't keep the shaking out of his voice.

"I know that… I know… but…"

At that moment, a hand, large and warm, was placed onto his shoulder. He looked up and met his father's eyes. They were full of affection, but also a deep, deep sadness, which mirrored his own.

"I have to go now. Use that sword to send us to Derris Kharlan." The sentence was said with an air of finality."

The painful feeling was enveloping Lloyd, making it hard to breathe. Watching as his father step back, he slowly raised the Eternal Sword, which seemed to have become ten times heavier. Taking a last look at his father's face, he opened his mouth to give the sword the order. However, before he could utter a word…

"Wait!"

The voice rang out from the shadow of the trees next to the two of them made Lloyd lower his sword. Kratos didn't even need to look to know who it was. He had been hearing that voice for over four thousands years, after all.

"Why are you here, Yuan?"

The half-elf in question stepped out into the clearing.

"I flied here on a Rheaird."

Kratos put his face in his hand.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine." Yuan put his hands up. Then, his expression straightened.

"Are you going?"

Kratos gave a slight nod.

"I see…But Kratos, are you sure that's what you really wanted?" aked Yuan.

The other man raised an eyebrow.

"And since when have you ever cared about what I want?"

"Just answer the question"

Kratos sighed.

"This isn't a matter of whether I wanted to or not, Yuan. I'm sure you are well aware of that. Someone had to do it."

Yuan was eyeing his fellow Seraph with a curious expression, like he was thinking hard about something. Then…

"I'll go in your place."

The sentence was short and simple, yet it took quite a long time for both Lloyd and Kratos to digest its meaning. And when it finally sank in, the first thing Kratos did was, naturally, protest.

"Stop joking, Yuan." Said Kratos, though he knew perfectly that Yuan was dead serious.

"I'm not." came the expected answer.

"What about the affair in this world?"

"It's very simple, Kratos. I'll go to Derris Kharlan. You'll stay sort out things here. We'll just be switching place."

"And the Renegades?"

"I entrust them to you." Yuan said without hesitation.

Kratos went silent. It was true. They was both leaders of Cruxis, it didn't really matter who went and who stay. But still, he had a strong feeling that this wasn't right.

"I can't…"

Yuan cut him off.

"What happened was just as much my fault as it was yours. We had to take responsibility, but you had to stop trying to punish yourself, Kratos. I'm going, and that is that." The half-elf didn't seem able to be swayed.

"Are you sure? You may never come back here, you know?"

Yuan gave him a small, genuine smile that Kratos hadn't seen for a long time.

"It's okay. I am, after all, no longer attached to this place. You, on the other hand," he gestured to Lloyd who was standing beside Kratos, trying to hide his hopeful look "still have something precious in this world, don't you?"

"Why are you doing this, Yuan?" Kratos asked.

"Think of it as my apology. I had done some horrible things to you in the past. This is the least I could do to make up for them."

Yuan extended his hand, and Kratos grasped it.

"We had our differences, but I'm truly glad I got to know you, Kratos Aurion."

"So am I, Yuan Ka-fai."

And with that, Yuan stepped into the place that was meant for Kratos. Watching as he disappeared into a brilliant white light, Kratos mouthed a silent "thank you". He would remain in this new world and spend the rest of his days repairing all the damage left by Cruxis. But the most important thing of all was that he would remain with his son, the boy who was looking at him with such a happy expression, his arms wrapped around Kratos in a tight hug.

Finally, after so many long years of walking away, Kratos decided to stay.

* * *

**Finally finished! I hope it was a good ending, and if it isn't, I'm going to remove it.**

**One thought that always popped up in my mind when I watched the game ending is "Why couldn't Yuan go instead?"**

**Sorry if I perhaps missed something in the game, manga or anime that state it has to be Kratos who goes. I reread the manga ending to write this, which reminded me how heartbreaking it was. Damn, I hate sad conclusion!**


End file.
